Stir Crazy
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when two sets of best friends looking to go out and have fun get stuck in the elevator together and well they can't really stand the people in with them? Featuring Dawn Marie, Lita, Randy, John...Cowritten by Mel and Kristi aka Queen Mab 319
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stir Crazy

Author: Mel and Kristi

Rating: PG-13

Distribution: Ask.

Summary: What happens when two sets of best friends get stuck in an elevator and well they seem to have problems cooperating?

Note: This is written by Kristi and myself. It was written via Im a few months ago and I just found it so enjoy.

Lita and Dawn stepped into the elevator getting ready to head back up to the red head's room to get ready for a night out. Dawn Marie hadn't been seen much recently, but now she was back and well she was more than ready to cause trouble.

The brunette's first order of business was to spice up her red headed friend's love life. Hence the need to go get ready.

Just as the doors were closing a voice was heard and a hand appeared to stop them.

"Hold up! Hurry ya ass up pansy, we ain't got all night!"

Blue eyes rolled, "I'm not a pansy and it's early yet stop your damn complaining."

The elevator doors reopened to allow the two entrance. Lita and Dawn glanced at each other, leaning back a touch as John Cena and Randy Orton stepped on.

Randy, the first to notice the two other occupants smirked, "Evening ladies. How are you this fine night?"

John rolled his eyes, "Stop hitting on everything with two legs." He stated pressing their floor.

Lita looked at both men and then at Dawn; the two women sharing a look.

"What are you two morons up to tonight looking for trouble or causing it?" Lita asked politely.

"Well if ya mus' know…"

John was interrupted by Randy who moved a little closer to the two women, causing Dawn to smile and to get an idea.

"We are going out yes, but first we have to get ready cause Vanilla here can't leave his room without making sure his jersey matches his hat and his shoes."

"Hey!" Randy yelled at being hit by Cena on the head.

Cena just rolled his eyes.

"What are you two lovely ladies up to?"

Lita abruptly moved her hair back away from her face. "This one," She started as she pointed to Dawn, "wants to go do a little club hopping." Hazel eyes narrowing some. Dawn smiled innocently as she addressed the redhead. "Hey this is my welcome back present remember so none of that." Lita rolled her eyes. With a shake of her head Dawn turned back to the two young men. "Why don't you join us?"

John and Randy glanced at each other and shrugged."Sure why not? See nothin' wrong wit' that." John said. "Yeah we pretty much were planning to do that same thing anyway." Randy stated.

Before anyone could say anything else though everyone felt a sudden jolt. The elevator suddenly stopped jumped once causing the occupants to be thrown around.

"Ouch."

"Oh…umm…"

"Hey that is not an arm!"

"Sorry!"

"Dawn where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where over here?"

"Don't worry red she's sittin' on me." Came the voice of John Cena.

"Then who am I?"

"That would be me Randy ." A voice said from right in front of her.

"And Li that is not my arm you just touched. I mean if I had known you felt this way, I could have done something about it…"

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For bein' a pig!"

"I am not a pig!"

"Kids!" Came the voice of Dawn, "Why don't we shut up and figure out what to do!"

"Sounds like a plan." Seconded Cena.

Randy coughed, "Well if someone would get off me."Lita rolled her eyes as she tried to get up, "Can you untangle your leg from mine?" Dawn stood up and dusted herself off. John standing up not long after her. "Any one's guess as to what happened?" Dawn asked. "Simple the hotels gay." Lita snapped as she slapped Randy when his hand moved to the wrong place.

"Stop hitting me damn it." "If you wouldn't be such an ass and move...""Just stand up." He hissed. John rolled his eyes, "Obviously, somethin' ain't right here.""No shit." Randy said as he stood up shortly after the redhead.

"And the elevator stopped, the light went out." "This is just great." Lita started, "Just what I need..."

"Aww Li, where's your sense of adventure? This seems about right with my return." Dawn said as she felt her way over to her friend.

"Now the question is what do we do?"

"Use the phone in the call box and call for help?"

"I knew that genius. Who is closest to the box?" Randy asked.

"You are dumbass!"

"I am not a dumbass."

"Yea ya are. If you hadna jus' taken up D on his offer…then I could be in my bed sleepin'."

"Sure and whacking off to the latest diva magazine. Ouch! How the hell do you have the ability to hit me in a dark elevator?"

"I'm jus' cool like that, I gues'."

"Yeah sure…"

"Would you two shut the hell up? Jeez, focus boys! Randy felt around for the… "damnit Randy that was my breast not the damn elevator wall!"

"Ouch!" The legend killer said as he was hit once again by the red headed diva.

"Sorry. But if you would move back some…"

"I can't see to..."

"Would you two be quiet for five minutes? Randy find the phone and call for help, now!"

"Yes ma'am." Randy said in fear of pissing off the newly returned diva. He had heard about her umm rather unorthodox methods of revenge when she was upset and well he didn't want to piss her off.

Randy blindly reached around, trying to find the damn call box. A few more smacks and a kick later, the legend killer managed to find it. With a sigh of relief he opened it and reached for the phone only to learn that the phone was broken. "Umm guys we have a slight problem." Randy said slowly. John mumbled something before he spoke, "What's that?""The cords missing."  
"What do you mean to cords missing?""Exactly what I said, the phone cords missing. Ow! Who the hell hit me this time?""Sorry.""I'm sure you are Li, I'm sure.""This is all your fault." Lita snapped.

Randy turned away from the phone box, and glared in the direction he believe held the redheaded diva."How is this my fault?" He blinked feeling his way around the elevator once again. "Ya better have a good reason for touchin' me bro or else ya gonna be havin' a meetin' with my fist."

Dawn managed to step between the two despite the darkness in the elevator. "Would you two just stop it? We need to figure something else.""We could always try and climb up."Lita somehow managing to smack the back of Randy's head, which resulted in a chain reaction where Randy's forehead hit John's, the short man pushing Randy back roughly causing him to fall into the redhead. "Cena I am so kicking your ass."

"Hold up Randy, ya migh' wanna get Red out from underneath your fat ass."

"I do not have a fat ass you shit head!"

"Ya keep askin' for an ass whoopin', man."

"Hey would you two shut up! Li, Li?" Dawn asked as she knelt down in the red head's general direction.

"Li?"

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

"You landed on me you big oaf and you're still sitting in my lap. And I have to say I no longer have the ability to feel my damn legs. So could ya get the hell off me?"

Randy didn't say anything as he blindly reached for anything to brace himself as he got off the redhead. He then surprised her by reaching down and helping her up.

"Sorry I landed on you, but if someone (glare in Cena's general direction) hadn't pushed me then I wouldn't' have landed on you. Are you okay?" He asked reaching out to feel for the red head's face.

"I am fine. Now could you stop feeling me up?"

"Wow, Li we didn't have to go to a bar for you to get some all we had to do was get in the elevator."

If Lita could have seen she would have sent the woman a death glare.

"Sure Dawnie, cause I so wanted to be felt up by the Pansy Killer."

"Hey I am not a pansy and jeez I was just trying to be nice. I am sure that's the most action you have gotten since that thing with Hardy and Copeland. Hey what the hell was that for John?"

Randy had forgotten Cena was behind it.

"I hit ya 'cause I felt like it."Randy scoffed, "Great answer jackass.""Boys?""Yo keep it comin' and see what I do to your scrawny ass.""Boys!""I'd like to see you try."  
): "I'd like to see you try.""Man I've kicked your ass before don't make me do it again.""That was a fluke.""BOYS!" Dawn yelled as she and Lita both hit the closest male body.  
"Ow!" The twin cries were heard. "God you two are annoying and you say you're best friends."John mocked Lita. "Same could be said for you and Dawn."Dawn pinched his ear. "Shut up."  
"Yes ma'am.""Sissy."Lita smacked Randy's shoulder, causing the young man to growl.  
The four stood in silence for a good while, trying to figure a way out with out the damned elevator. It would be just there their luck that the four were stuck between floors with no light."Yo Orton don't ya have a cell?"  
Randy stood in silence as he fished in his pocket. "Yeah...""You idiot!" Lita and Dawn both screeched as they lashed out the tall superstar. Randy's hands moving up to protect his head. In the commotion the cell phone slipping from his gasp and onto the hard floor.

The sound heard from it hitting the floor was not a pleasant one as it was of crunching and breaking.

"Well, that's just great. You two broke the phone!"

"Well if you hadn't dropped it and first if you had remembered you had it then we could have gotten out of here a long time ago!"

"Sure, cause I'd so get a signal in here anyway."

Lita glared in the legend killer's direction as she leaned back until her back hit the wall and then she slid down it coming to rest on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"This is just great. Dawn how the hell do let you get me into these things?"

"Excuse me," said the New Jersey native, "First you blame the boys, now you blame me? Whatever. I just wanted you to have fun."

"I'm sorry Dawn. It's just I don't want to be in here. Those two are going to drive me crazy."

"Us? Ya tryin' to say me and Randy are gonna drive ya crazy? Woman you're already crazy! Good grief if anybody's gonna be crazy it's gotta be me and Dawn. Y'all's bickerin' is enough to make anyone wanna kill themselves!"

Randy hit John.

"What jus' speakin' truth man."

"Sure whatever."

A/N: So what is going to happen next? Tell us if you like our randomness by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Stir Crazy Part Two

Authors: Mel and Kristi aka Queen Mab 319 and Broken Gem

Disclaimer: We own nothing other than the story idea that was born many moons ago out of boredom.

Distribution: Ask and you might just get a prize, because it's always an honor when anyone wants to host an author's story.

Notes: This would have been updated long ago, but someone (cough, Kristi, cough) is a little umm slow…rolls eyes.

Pairing: More than likely Lita/Randy with John/Dawn friendship.

-X-

A few hours had passed; at least the four superstars assumed a few hours had. They had passed the time by telling random road stories of their times and travels in the WWE. Now though they were bored.

"Do you think they have noticed we're gone?" Lita asked from her place in the elevator corner that she was occupying.

She had to admit she was quite comfortable because she was leaning up against one Randy Orton and not the hard wall.

"Dunno." Cena said from his vicinity on the other side of the elevator.

"Well until they do…let's play a game." Dawn piped up.

"What kind of game?" Orton asked. He didn't really care, as long as he got to stay close to Lita.

"Truth or Dare!" Dawn burst out.

John and Randy both rose a brow at that. Glancing at one another in the darkness of the elevator from opposite sides of the elevator. Randy looked down at the diva who was leaning against him. She just seemed as if she didn't care either way. "Aren't we a little to old for that?" Randy asked, looking towards Dawn. The brunette shrugged. "It's something to do. Do you have any ideas then mister?" Randy closed his eyes leaning back against the elevator door. He racked his head for something to do but nothing came to mind.

Sighing in defeat he opened his eyes. Dawn and Lita smirking at him. "No."Dawn brushed her hair from her should. "Well then Truth and Dare it is. Who wants to go first?" No one offered to go. Rolling her eyes, she pointed to Lita.

"Fine." Lita said as she felt more than saw Dawn's eyes on her. Their eyes had all adjusted to the darkness of the elevator, but still it was hard to see.

Lita closed her eyes and reopened them and then turned her glance on Dawn.

"Fine…Dawn, Truth or Dare."

The Jersey girl diva rose a brow in return. Why was Lita turning the game back on her?

Whatever. She thought.

"Truth."

"How many of the wrestlers on the roster have you slept with."

John and Randy both tried to contain their laughter at the question.

"Umm…well…"

"Dawn, answer the question."

Dawn frowned chewing thoughtfully. She could feel everyones eyes on her and knew they were expecting an answer. Finally she rolled her eyes and answered. "Five." She could here John laugh from his spot next to her. Randy however was the one who spoke. "Oh really? Care to name them?" "Yeah Dawn I'm just as curious." Lita spoke up.

Dawn shifted and answered casually. "Kurt Angle, Lance Storm, Dave, Rey and Chris."John howled with laughter, "You slept with the Olympic dork?" "The man doesn't have a gold medal for nothing." Dawn replied with a smile. "And Dave? As in Batista?" Randy asked. "Yup and the he isn't called an Animal for nothing.""Dawn! To much info." Lita piped up. "Dawnie your turn." "Okay...Orton, truth or dare?

Orton just shook his head.

He was still in amazement over Dawn's revelation. He looked up as Lita jabbed him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Oh um…truth."

"Pussy. What are you scared of what Dawnie 'ere might make ya do? You usually go with dare." Cena said before Dawn could say anything.

"Fine. Dare."

"Oh goody." Dawn said causing Orton to cringe.

"I dare you to…take off Lita's bra with your teeth, then give her a lap dance while stripping down to your undies."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Now, Dawn, " Cena spoke up. " Good dare, but I don' really wanna see pansy boy here in his underwear. Too many bad and scary memories."

"So come up wit' something new." The doctor of Thuganomics stated as he felt Dawn reaching towards him to smack him.

"Yeah Dawnie, Johnny boy has a point. As much fun as that would be if I were drunk and not stuck in a dark elevator…I don't think now is the time for that."

"Fine." The Jersey native spoke up. "Well then instead Randy I dare you to..."

-X-

So I am ending this here. It's short, but I wanted to update this for you guys long ago, but blame my writer's block as well as Kristi's for lack of update. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner rather than later. If you enjoy the story…review please…its makes us happy to know someone likes our writings…also if you have suggestions for what should happen…feel free to tell us. Mel and Kristi


End file.
